Why Duo Maxwell and Chickles Amachi are annoying!
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: Duo Maxwell ( my invisable boyfriend) and Chickles (my muse) Are annoying, especially together!
1. why Duo and Chickles are annoying by Che...

Cherry: Hey everybody

Cherry: Hey everybody! It's me again, Cherry. And as you can all see from my profile, I got myself a muse. Dang it's hard having a muse! Chickles doesn't get along with Duo, and vice versa. Hence why I wrote this fic/list. To let them know that they're annoying as hell, and I'm NOT gonna take it anymore! Hear that Duo? Chickles? 

Duo: yeah I hear ya, and all I have to say to that is: OUCH! IT HURTS!

Chickles: oh shut-up wimp! Quit your whining. It's obvious that she likes me more!

Cherry: uh…Chickles…I'm in LOVE with Duo…

Chickles: What?! But, but…ah damnit!

Duo: hehehehe SHOT DOWN!

Chickles: You know what Maxwell! You're soon gonna be brushing your teeth through your-

Cherry: THAT'S IT! *gets wing-zero look in her eyes*

Duo and Chickles: OH CRAP!!!

Cherry: hehehe that always gets them. Anyways, I don't own, Duo Maxwell from Gundam…even though he IS my boyfriend (shut up all of you!) but I do own Chickles (unfortunately) so on to the "fic."

****

Why Duo Maxwell and Chickles Amachi are the Most Annoying

Muse/Boyfriend There Are

By Cherry

*They always interrupt my thoughts.

Chickles: we DO NOT!

Cherry: yes YOU DO!

*They always fight with each other.

Duo: No arguing that one Chickles

Chickles: shove it up your mule braid-boy!

Duo: *clutches chest* IT HURTS! MY HEART AND MY SOUL!

Cherry: that's Quatre's line stupid!

Duo: *Sniffle*

Cherry: awww….I wuv you! *Hugs him** ***

Chickles: sickening….

*They're extremely aggravating.

Cherry: Quiet both of you! You all know its true!

*They seem to take fun out of pissing me off.

Chickles: so true, so true.

*They're screw-ups

Duo: HEY!!

*They're noisy.

Duo: well, that's pretty much true.

Chickles: it's very true you moron!

*They're always competing for my love and attention.

Duo and Chickles: WE WUV YOU LAUREN!

*They're kind of dumb…

Duo: *wearing lab coat and glasses* Professor Chickles, tell me the square root of -4.

Chickles: *also wearing lab coat and glasses* there IS no square root of -4 Professor Duo.

Both: Ta-da! *Bow*

Cherry: not impressed…

*They're VERY dumb!

*they're actually good for nothing.

Duo: I can kill people, that must count for something…

Chickles: oh sure, THAT will look good on your resume!

*Can't do anything right.

Duo: isn't that the same as the last one?

*Don't follow orders

Chickles: I can't help it if I'm unique!

*Lazy

Duo yep that's me alright! *Lays back in chair*

*Stupid

Duo: that's the same as the other two!

Cherry: shut up! Sorry you guys! But it's true, all you do is waste space, and air. Prove me wrong and I'll take you out for icecream.


	2. why Duo and Chickles are NOT annoying by...

Cherry: *stumbles into room* what the heck is this ****

Cherry: *stumbles into room* what the heck is this?!?!

Chickles: well, you TOLD us to prove you wrong, so here we are.

Duo: about to prove you wrong.

Cherry: Yeah right! Why can't you just accept it? You guys are really good for nothing!

Chickles: HEY! 

Duo: at least let us try.

Cherry: Fine, go ahead, Prove me wrong. *sits down in chair that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.*

Chickles: Thank you. Now to the fic. 

****

Why Duo Maxwell and Chickles Amachi are NOT the most annoying 

Boyfriend and Muse there is!

By Duo Maxwell and Chickles Amachi

*They're sweet.

Cherry: riiiiiight….

*They're cute.

Cherry: uh-huh…*looks skeptically at Duo and Chickles* 

*They're fun to be with.

Cherry: *shrug* sure why not?

*They're creative

Duo: like that thing we did with the cheese wiz and the plastic plant!

Chickles: I thought we promised never to speak of at again!

Duo: oops…

*They try they're hardest.

Cherry: sure you do…uh-huh…

*They wuv Cherry very much!

*Duo and Chickles get big kawaii puppy eyes and look at Cherry*

Cherry: CUT IT OUT! *Smack!*

Duo: OW!

*They're hotties

Chickles: hehehehe duo that's a good one

Duo: I meant me not you.

Chickles: *Smack*

Duo: OW!

Cherry: You deserved it.

*They put up with each other for Cherry.

Cherry: Yeah like you guys put up with each other for me! 

Duo: yeah we do!

Chickles: Duo would be dead by now if I didn't.

Duo: shut-up.

*They're nice

Cherry: no comment.

*Funny

Cherry:….

*Dumb but in a cute way.

Cherry: so true…

*They wuv Cherry tons!

Cherry: you said that already.

Duo: we know.

Cherry: whatever.

*We really, really wuv Cherry!

Chickles: we put it in there more than once cuz it's true!

Duo: HA! Proved you wrong! So where's my ice cream?

Chickles: hehehehe I'll have a sundae, extra cherries…

Cherry: *sigh* fine! I'll take you out for ice cream.

Duo: kisses and hugs babe!

Chickles: shut up Shini-stupid!

Duo: that was lame!

Chickles: yeah like your face!

Duo: I know what you are but what am I?

Cherry: DON'T START!! *eye begins to twitch and gets wing-zero look*

Duo and Chickles: DAMNIT!!!!


End file.
